Sandor
''"It's nice to know my charge can defend herself if I ever fail to protect her." {after Sophie inflicts pain on him}'' - Sandor, to Sophie and Alden inBook 1: KeeperBook 1. Sandor, or Gigantor (as Keefe calls him)' '''is' a goblin assigned to protect Sophie Foster after the Neverseen kidnapped her in Book 1. He is a bit overprotective and he sews trackers in Sophie's clothes. Not only is he her bodyguard, but also a friend throughout the series. During Keeper of the Lost Cities: Exile, he assists Sophie in discovering more about the kidnappers and the rebels. Throughout Everblaze, Sandor continues to protect his charge and wrestles an ogre, falling off a cliff trying to shield Sophie while the Neverseen attacked Mr. Forkle, Fitz, Biana, and Keefe. ' At the end of book four, Sandor is reassigned to protect Sophie due to all the happenings with Keefe's decision to join the Neverseen. Appearance & Personality '''Sandor '''is described as being seven-feet tall with a soft and bulky mass. He has a flat, wide nose. The goblin often wears black military-like pants and goes without a shirt. A sword is usually on him along with other weapons such as his 'Goblin Throwing Stars'. Like most goblins, his skin is gray. Sandor is portrayed similarly to an "over-protective" parent. Or in Sophie's opinion, an "overprotective-bodyguard". He expresses concern mainly for his charge in dangerous situations, but also for her friends. Relationships Sophie Foster * [[Sophie Elizabeth Foster|'SOPHIE']]' (Charge/Friend)' After Sophie's kidnapping, Sandor is put in charge of protecting her. At first Sophie found it annoying, but they form a friendship closer than simply bodyguard and bodyguard's charge. He aids her during investigations for the Black Swan and even takes part in the infamous 'Boy Conversation' with Grady, as he was also concerned about her friendship with Keefe. * [[Grizel|'GRIZEL']]' (Love Interest/Girlfriend)' Sandor and Grizel have known each other since childhood. It is confirmed that Grizel has a crush on Sandor, flirting with him on multiple occasions and challenging him to a competition so she could dance with him. Sandor believes his work is more important than his social life, and working alone is the most productive. Yet Grizel believes that working together is equally successful. In Lodestar, he tells Sophie that she is "quite the specimen". In book 6 Sandor confirms that he and Grizel are a thing right before Sophie and Keefe go to meet King Dimitar. Biana found out about them being together when Sandor blushes angerly after Sophie mentions them "unusually close after the fight at Havenfield. * KEEFE SENCEN (Annoyance/Friend) Like Grady, Sandor does not exactly like Keefe, as he believes that Keefe is a bad influence on Sophie. However, in Everblaze, he agrees to help Keefe without question. However, when Keefe joins the Neverseen, Sandor does not trust him and does not want Sophie to be around him. Category:Non-Elf Characters Category:Goblins Category:Characters Category:Exile Characters Category:Everblaze Characters Category:Neverseen Characters Category:Lodestar Characters Category:Nightfall Characters Category:Keeper Characters Category:Flashback Characters